russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DWIZ-AM
DWIZ (882 kHz AM) is a 24-hour commercial news/talk broadcast radio station serving the Mega Manila market, which serves as the flagship broadcast property of Aliw Broadcasting Corporation, a subsidiary of the ALC Group of Companies. The station's studio is located at the 5th Floor, Citystate Centre, 709 Shaw Boulevard, Brgy. Oranbo, Pasig City, Metro Manila, while its transmitter is located at Osmeña St., Brgy. Pag-Asa, Obando, Bulacan Province. DWIZ operates 24 hours daily except on Mondays where it signs off at 12:00 MN to 4:00 AM, and except Holy Week where it signs off at 12:00 MN of Maundy Thursday to 4:00 AM of Easter Sunday. History Early beginnings as DZPI, the first iteration of DWIZ (1949-1991) It was then known as DZPI from 1949 to 1972, broadcasting at 800 kHz until November 1978 when it transferred to 882 kHz due to the adoption of the 9 kHz spacing for medium wave stations as stipulated by the Geneva Frequency Plan of 1975 (aka GE75) supplanting the NARBA mandated 10 kHz spacing rule. DWIZ officially started its broadcast operations on September 24, 1972 as DWIZ Sunshine City, owned and operated by Manila Broadcasting Company's affiliate, Philippine Broadcasting Corporation (and it was one of the stations established during the Martial Law for the first time, which dated 3 days from the issuance of the Proclamation No. 1081 (and it was formally announced the day after at that time). It was then one of the most influential Top 40 music stations in Metro Manila from 1972 to 1986, when it shifted to a full service format with emphasis on news and music, that lasted until 1991, when Aliw Broadcasting Corporation, a radio network under the leadership of former Ambassador & Chairman Emeritus of the ALC Group of Companies, Mr. Antonio Cabangon Chua acquired the station. DWIZ 882 Sunshine City signed-off for the last time on the first quarter of 1991 after close to three decades of broadcasting under the MBC banner. The current iteration of DWIZ (1991-present) Upon acquisition, test broadcasts of the 25,000-watt-powered newly formatted AM station started during April 1991, and it successfully lasted for a month. The station also pioneered another first in the history, as it introduced the Broadcast Tandem System, wherein each news program has two broadcasters on board. Leading the station's first years of broadcast are some of the anchors and reporters transferred from DZRH (one notable example is Rey Langit, who eventually became the station manager in 1991, until he resigned in 2016). The first big news coverage on DWIZ was the country’s annual Independence Day celebrations in 1991, followed immediately by the eruption of Mount Pinatubo.1 In 1994, DWIZ officially switched to its current 50,000 watt transmitter facility. In 2000, DWIZ relocated their studio from Dominga Building, Pasong Tamo, Makati City (home of Aliw's sister companies BusinessMirror and Pilipino Mirror) to their current home in Citystate Centre in Shaw Boulevard, Pasig. In 2005, DWIZ launched Karambola, a morning political commentary program featuring a panel of journalists and columnists led by Jonathan De la Cruz.2 Karambola is now one of the station's longest-running program. On January 3, 2014, DWIZ signed a 3-year memorandum of agreement with Radio Philippines Network (owner of CNN Philippines-affiliated stations and Radyo Ronda) for the expanded coverage of the both TV and radio networks nationwide. Selected programs of this station are also simulcasted on the Radyo Ronda Network.34 DWIZ also launched its first ever radio jingle on July 14, 2014 during the onslaught of Typhoon Glenda (Rammasun). In 2016, DWIZ officially relaunched its newly improved 50,000-watt transmitter system standing on a 300-foot tower, providing improved signal reception in the Greater Luzon Area. Recognitions The year 2014 and 2015 served as milestone for the station as it received several recognitions: * Best Radio Documentary (Siyasat "Damo") 23rd KBP Golden Dove Awards 2015 * The "Most Outstanding Radio Station of the Year" awarded by the Rotary Club of Manila Journalism Awards, * The "Best Magazine Program" awarded to "Siyasat" by the KBP Golden Dove Awards, * Citation in the "Best AM Radio Station" category in the KBP Golden Dove Awards * Best Station Radio Category by the Universal Peace Federation * Gawad Ulat for Most Supportive Radio Station by the Department of Social Welfare and Development Notable anchors and commentators 'Current' *Alex Santos (formerly from ABS-CBN and DZMM, also with PTV) *Ferdinand Topacio *Cynthia Villar *Freddie Aguilar *RJ Nieto *Imee Marcos *Francis Tolentino *Mocha Uson *Ruth Abao *Aida Gonzales *Mon Ilagan *Richard Merk *Lorna Kapunan *Rolly Gonzalo *Jonathan De la Cruz (also with DZRH) 'Former' *Rey Langit (moved to DZRJ 810 AM) *Mark Makalalad (moved to Super Radyo DZBB 594) *Ramon Tulfo (moved to Radyo Pilipinas 1) *Ralph Obina (also worked as one of the anchors of PTV, but moved to Super Radyo DZBB 594) *Jonathan Andal (moved to GMA Network) *Salvador Escudero (deceased) *Teodoro Locsin Jr. *Jun Del Rosario *Drew Nacino *Percy Lapid (moved to DZRJ 810 AM) *Rene Sta. Cruz (moved to Super Radyo DZBB 594) *Romy Macalintal (moved to DZRH) References #'^' [1]Archived May 12, 2014, at the Wayback Machine #'^' "'Karambola' merges social, traditional media". BusinessMirror. 11 July 2019. #'^' [2] Archived January 3, 2014, at the Wayback Machine #'^' [3] Archived January 4, 2014, at the Wayback Machine External links *Official website See also *979 Home Radio Manila *Aliw Broadcasting Corporation *CNN Philippines *Radio Philippines Network Category:Aliw Broadcasting Corporation DWIZ) Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1949 Category:1949 establishments in the Philippines